The Warners Annoy the TDI Cast!
by Jenn the Cat
Summary: A little something I did because I was bored. So what happens when Yakko, Wakko, and Dot come and annoy the TDI cast? Total Drama Island and Animaniacs X-over.


**Hey! Instead of updating my fics, I decided to put up a random one-shot! (dodges plate of spaghetti) I came up with this idea after reading The Warners Invade Twilight Town. It was hilarious beyond all means!**

**NO CHEF!! MEESA COULD NOT PUT HIM IN!!**

**The only history I've had with Animaniacs was the movie, Wakko's Wish (I enjoyed every second of those 372 times I've watched it), so I may not capture the right essence that they portray in the show. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The illustrious and popular reality TV show, Total Drama Island had ended with the mass of gas being the winner (why?). The campers are spending their last few days on the island that gave them friends, love, excitement, a unique summer, injuries, thoughts of killing Chris, humiliation, a lost chance of losing a small portion... Okay, I just lost my point.

Well anyway, the 22 campers were at the Playa de Losers resort, awaiting their last day to come (before TDDDDI). Heather was getting a tan on her fold-up chair, Bridgette and Geoff were, erm, making out, Ezekiel was stalking Bridgette, Justin was swimming in the pool, Owen was raiding the indoor buffet, Eva and Gwen were sleeping in the resort, Trent was thinking of a way to greet his gothic girlfriend when she finally decides to get out of bed, Duncan was stealing a bunch of random junk, and the others... Well, what they're ain't important.

All of a sudden, a boat pulled up to the resort. Not expecting anyone since the ex-campers and crew were already on the area, all those who were out of the open to see were confused to what the boat was doing here.

As soon as it pulled out, three strange looking puppy dog things (they are dogs, right?) jumped off of the boat with it quickly speeding away. Everyone was staring in an OMG WTF BBQ matter.

"Hello Muskoka!" The taller one shouted.

"Muskoka? I thought we were going to Miami," the shorter one replied.

"Who cares? We've got people to annoy!"

The ex-campers were just staring. Finally, Duncan was the first to speak, "Who the heck are you freaks?"

"We're the Warner Brothers!" The tall one and the short one shouted off.

"And the Warner Sister," the girl chimed in with a toothy grin.

More staring.

"Yakko!" The tall one shouted.

"Wakko!" Continued the shorter one.

"And Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francessca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third!" The girl finished. "But you can call me Dot!"

More silent staring.

"Wait, I'm confused," Lindsay said... Not so shocking. "Who are you guys?"

All of a sudden, Yakko and Wakko popped up right behind her shouting, "Hello clueless nurse!" As soon as they left, Lindsay grew a bit paranoid.

They continued the process following by Katie, Izzy, Courtney, and Bridgette (finally stopping her make-out spree), startling eacj of them... Except Izzy that is. She seemed to be enjoying this moment.

"Kewl!" Izzy said. "How do you guys do that?"

As the two popped up behind Heather, she rolled her eyes, assuming that the two would do the same concept to her.

"What's with your head?" Wakko asked, poking her bald head.

"Hey, there's a smiley face shaved on!" Yakko continued while pointing at the face that Leshawna drew, which was not supposed to be revealed until TDDDDI.

With Heather grumbling, Wakko shouted, "Oh cool, I want to shave something on!"

Heather's eyes widened as she heard the sound of buzzing from a razor that seemed to appear out of no where. As strange markings were being shaved on to her head, she screamed at the top of her lungs in horror of what the freak was doing with what little of her hair that she had left... The others just stood there laughing!

"Oh, my turn!" Dot shouted as she began to grab the razor.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Wakko replied, slightly annoyed. As the two began fighting for the razor, Wakko's shaving got more reckless and began getting dangerously close to the girl's ears. Of course, this only made Heather scream louder and the rest laugh louder.

Finally having enough, Heather flung the three off of her chair. As she stared evily at the three (who didn't seem to mind) and the others (who were trying to hold back their giggles at Heather's ridiculous hair) she shouted, "What the heck is wrong with you three?! Don't you freaks know that doing that to someone can land you right below their fireplace?!" It seemed like she really meant it.

After a brief moment of silence, Heather sat back down on her fold out chair and reached to her right for a magazine. As she flipped to the celebrity gossip column, she was met with a crude stick figure picture that appeared to represent her. An arrow was also drawn to label the picture as "Bald Meanie".

While the three strange siblings were chanting the word "Baldy" continuously, Heather glared at the three yet again. "Alright," she roared. "Which one of you freaks drew this?!" She held out the magazine page which claimed more laughs from the campers.

Yakko pointed to Wakko, Wakko pointed to Dot, and Dot pointed to Noah.

"What?" Noah said in response to being accused.

"Y'know," Dot said to Noah, changing the subject completely. "You seem like the type of guy to be in a guy-guy relationship."

"Yeah," Yakko responded. "One that will rake in some serious fan fictions."

With his face growing as red as a tomato, he was about to respond, but was interrupted by Wakko saying, "Yeah, you should be with that guy!" He pointed towards Cody who then gave a freaked out look.

"WHAT?!" Noah and Cody shouted simultaneously.

"Oh, that reminds me," Yakko said, facing Cody. "I've got a present for you."

"What? But I don't even know you."

Ignoring his comment, Yakko began rummaging through his 'gag bag', pulling out random things in attempt to find Cody's "present". He threw out random things such as a vacuum cleaner, giant scissors, a Playstation Wii (?), and a pot the shape of a cross-eyed beagle.

"Cool," Izzy said as she began to mess around with the assorted items.

"Found it!" With that, he threw a bear right next to Cody's area, startling him in the process.

As the bear snarled at him, Cody remembered the bear from the challenge in which he got voted off, his pupils barely visible. After peeing his pants, he ran, screaming towards the woods.

Trent's mouth was wide open at what had just happened at the moment. This, however, was interrupted by Dot who popped up right beside him. "Hey there hot shot!"

"Um, hey?"

"So what's a cute boy like you doing here?"

"... A competition?"

"Can I have your number? Mine is easy to remember! It's 555-CUTE."

"Um, I already have a girlfriend."

"What the heck is going on out there?" A familiar voice belonging to the runner-up shouted off. With that, Eva and Gwen, still a bit sleepy, came running out.

"And that would be my girlfriend!" Trent mused.

"EW!" Dot exclaimed. "You're dating the ugly, scary Russian chick?!"

"What. Did. You. Say?" Eva grumbled, too audible to be heard.

"Uh, no, the other girl," Trent replied, flashing a smile towards Gwen.

Before Gwen could reply back with a smile, Dot interrupted her by saying, "EW! You're dating the pasty, creepy goth chick?!"

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked angrily. "Who the heck are you anyway?!"

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko shouted, flashing a random pose.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot continued.

"Yakko!"

"Wakko!"

"And I'm Adorable! But you can call me Dot!"

Eva and Gwen did nothing but stare dumbfounded.

All of a sudden, Yakko popped out form behind Eva and Wakko behind Gwen, both shouting, "Hello creepy looking nurses!"

As soon, as they dissapeared, Eva and Gwen were literally steaming.

As Bridgette and Geoff began making out again, Yakko and Wakko butted in right in the middle. "Y'know," Yakko began. "Doing this all the time can be bad for your health."

"So every time you guys do that, we're gonna bonk you on the head!" Wakko finished.

"What?" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Starting now!"

BONK!!

"Ow!" The two shouted in reaction... Shortly after, the two began making out again.

BONK!!

And again.

BONK!!

And again.

BONK!!

And again.

BONK!!

And again.

BONK!!

God, do you two ever take a breath?!

Grumbling from the so called rejection, Dot walked towards the pool... Just in time to bump into Justin.

"Can I have your number?!"

"..."

A bit far off from the others, Chris snickered at the whole scene, holding the slightly heavy camera (seeing how most of the crew quit by then). "This is gonna be wicked awesome material for the big reunion special!"

"BOO!!"

"AHH!!" After a brief shouting, Chris' hands slipped causing the camera to break right on the hard ground. With that, he turned angrily to behind to see Izzy and Wakko, smiling sheepishly. "Dude! What the heck was that for?! Do you know how much that camera cost?!"

"A buck?" Turning around, the sadist was startled to see Yakko facing him.

"What the? How did you get here?! Weren't you bonking Geoff and Bridgette in the heads?!"

"I thought we should give them five."

Off in the distance, the couple moaned and groaned o the ground, but managed to make out again.

BONK!!

Thank you Dot.

Back at where Chris, Izzy, Yakko, and Wakko were, Chris continued to rant at the Warner Brothers. Izzy, on the other hand, was toying around with the vacuum cleaner that Yakko had pulled out of his 'gag bag' earlier.

Suddenly, the doors leading to the indoor buffet swung open revealing the mass of gas himself... And about 300 pancakes. "Guys, they're giving away ten pancakes per person!" As he began to run over to the group, he tripped on his untied shoe laces, causing him to trip over. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He shouted as he watched his pancakes fall flat to the ground.

Right at that moment, Izzy accidently turned on the vaccuum. With her shouting wildly in delight, everything got sucked into the vaccuum including Trent, Noah, Heather, Ezekiel, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, and Beth.

"Trent!!" Gwen shouted as her boyfriend got sucked in.

Dot on the other hand was screaming, "That's what you get for cheating on me for a pasty, creepy goth girl!"

Although it defied everything the group knew about physics, the color from Playa de Losers somehow got sucked in leaving nothing but the colorful campers and the resort's outline.

Owen's pancakes got sucked in soon after which led to Owen being sucked in as well... But since he was too big, he just stayed suspended in the vacuum as the machine calmed down.

Izzy was laughing maniacally and everyone's mouths were wide open.

With the boat arriving back, the Warners hopped on aboard, waving good-bye to the TDI cast until they were finally just a spec of black in the distance.

"... What just happened?" Tyler asked.

Silence.

Off in the distance, Cody's screams could be heard followed by the roaring of a bear.


End file.
